


Uwohhh SUPER JUNIOR

by Rafiz_Sterna



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Chaptered, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafiz_Sterna/pseuds/Rafiz_Sterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bagaimana kehidupan sehari-hari Super Junior? Hal-hal apa saja yang terjadi di dalam kehidupan mereka yang hanya di penuhi oleh jadwal tak putus? Kita saksikan bersama-sama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**#1st Berapa Pukulan**

 

“Ctak!”

“Satu pukulan untuk masalah tidur.”

“Ctak!”

“Satu pukulan untuk masalah jadwal padat.”

Teuki sedang bermain golf minggu ini. Di sampingnya berdiri makhluk bernama Siwon.

“Berapa pukulan untuk kelakuan Kyuhyun?”

Tanya Siwon iseng. Sekejab suasana di liputi kesunyian. Teuki berjalan menuju counter bola golf setelah sadar dari keterpekurannya.

“Beri aku 2 ember, paman.”

Dengan wajah merah, menahan amarah.

   
  
* * *

 

**#2nd Seribu Kali**

 

Super Junior kali ini liburan di pantai yang ramai dan tidak ada yang perduli dengan siapa mereka.

“Kau mau kemana, hyung?”

Tanya Shindong sambil mengunyah camilan.

“Aku mau menyelam, mau ikut?”

Langkah Leeteuk terhenti sebelum kakinya masuk ke air.

“Jika aku jadi dirimu, hyung. Aku akan berfikir seribu kali sebelum menceburkan diri ke air.”

Hening sesaat. Dan Shindong melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Kyuhyun tengah menombaki ikan-ikan di sana. Ingin membasmi kerajaan ikan katanya.”

Ya. Tentu saja Leetek perlu berfikir seribu kali jika dia tetap nekat masuk ke air dengan celana bergambar ikan-ikan yang tengah menyelam.  
  
 

* * *

 

**#3nd Random War: stage 1**

 

Eunhyuk    : “Hae, kamu tau gak, bintang apa yang paling terang?”

Donghae   : “Alah!! Pasti lagi ngegombalkan? Terus nanti bilang, kamu adalah bintang yang paling terang. Ahh! Basi! Aku lagi bad mood nih.

Eunhyuk    : “Padahalkan aku Cuma mau tahu jawaban kuis tadi.”

(melihat tv dengan tampang meyedihkan.)

 

* * *

 


	2. more crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tolong aku, Kyu!” / "Jangan sembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan sejujurnya apa kata Shindong Hyung.” /  
> ...saat ini mungkin otaknya Yesung sedikit lebih pintar dari Kyuhun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaf atas keterlambatannya dan mungkin kurang lucu...

**#4nd Laporan**

Super Junior tengah berada pada masa istirahat, masing-masing member menikmati waktu luangnya dengan gaya tersendiri. Seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun akan memulai _kencan_ -nya dengan sederet kaset game baru.

Bersiap di depan tv, namun sebuah suara mengusiknya.

Sungmin              : “Tolong aku, Kyu!”

Kyuhyun              : (meletakkan stick ps yang telah di genggamnya, kemudian menuju sumber suara dengan wajah datar.)

Sungmin              : “Tolong tanyakan pada Shindong _hyung_ , apakah bisa aku meminjam mobil barunya untuk kencanku hari ini?”

Kyuhyun              : (pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, dan mencari dimana Shindong. )

Sementara menunggu laporan Kyuhyun (yang tumben sekali melaksanakan perintah tanpa protes dari mulut tajamnya), Sungmin sibuk memilih pakaian yang akan di kenakannya. Tak lama, kyu datang, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Sungmin              : “Apa kata Shindong _Hyung_?”

Kyuhyun              : (tetap diam dan wajah agak menyedihkan.)

Sungmin              : “Jangan sembunyikan sesuatu. Katakan sejujurnya apa kata Shindong Hyung.”

Kyhyun                 : “Weekk!”

Iya. Kyu menjulurkan lidahnya, sepeti orang mengejek itu lho.. itu lah laporannya. Shindong menolak permintaan Sungmin dengan cara yang, unik.  
  
 

* * *

 

**#5nd Mencicip**

Kangin                  : “ Wokiee...”

Ryeowook             : _“Ne, hyung?”_

Kangin                  : “Sup ini rasanya lucu!”

Ryeowook             : “Lucu?”

Kangin                  : “Ayo coba. Cicipi sendiri rasanya.”

Kangin menyuapkan sup yang ia katakan lucu itu ke Ryeowook.

Ryeowook             : “Hmm, rasanya benar-benar lucu! Hmm... heeha... hehe...”

Ryeowook masih meyesapi rasa sup sambil menjilati bibirnya.

Ryeowook             : “Sup terlucu yang pernah aku makan, _hyung_. Haha haahahaa..”

Ryewook tertawa tebahak-bahak sambil memukul wilayah sekitarnya untuk melampiaskan rasa tertawanya, bahkan memukul-mukul Kangin hingga sup tersenggol kemudian tumpah. Silahkan bayangkan kejadian selanjutnya ketika mangkok sup terlempar ke wajah Kangin dan bagaimana nasib Ryeowook kemudian. Kita doakan, semoga dia selamat. _Amin_.  
  
 

* * *

 

**#6nd Aku Lupa**

 

Heechul               : “Kyu!”

Kyu                       : _“Ne, Hyung?”_

Heechul               : “ Jam berapa sekarang?”

Heechul sibuk memperhatikan deretan kukunya yang baru di warnai sebagian.

Kyu                        : “Maaf,hyung. Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu.”

Heechul               : _“Wae?!”_

Sedikit naik pitam. Kenapa pertanyaan mengenai jam menjadi begitu sulit diselesaikan? Di pelototinya Kyuhyun, meminta penjelasan apa maksudnya dia berkata seperti itu.

Kyu                        : “Aku mendadak lupa bagaimana membaca jam versi Kim Heeechul.”

Mendadak Heechul merasa, saat ini mungkin otaknya Yesung sedikit lebih pintar dari Kyuhun.

 

 


	3. absurd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> | Shock. Tidak percaya, bahwa Donghae... |  
> .  
> | “Cewek! Cewek! Cewek melulu. Cuma itu yang ad di pikiranmu, hyung!” |  
> .  
> | “Nah~ sekarang kalian sudah cantik...” |

**#7nd Si-Naif, Donghae**

Ryeowook baru saja kembali dari _supermarket_ , belanja berbagai macam hal untuk memenuhi hasrat memasaknya yang dibarengi dengan nafsu makan member yang begitu mengerikan.

Donghae, orang pertama yang di lihatnya ketika baru tiba di _bestment_. Lebih tepatnya, berpapasan.

Wookie                 : “ _Donghae hyung!_ Tolong aku. Bawa masuk belanjaan ini.”

Donghae              : _“Arrasso!”_

Donghae mengangkut terlebih dahulu, karena Ryeowook masih sibuk mengambil barang-barang remeh-temehnya di mobil. Ryeowook mengangkut sebagian belanjaan, sedangkan sisanya telah di angkut oleh Donghae. Sesampainya di dorm, tak ada satupun barang belanjaan yang dapat di temukannya.

Wookie                 : “Dimana Donghae _hyung_ meletakkan belanjaannya?”

Di carinya kemana-mana hingga ke kamar Donghae,

Donghae              : “Wookie kan menyuruhku membawa masuk ke dalam.”

_Shock_. Tidak percaya, bahwa Donghae tengah menikmati makanan yang di belinya tadi tanpa perasaan bersalah. Saat ini, Donghae memasukkan makanan entah untuk yang ke berapa ke dalam mulutnya. _Poor Ryeowook..._

 

* * *

 

**#8nd Pikirkan Yang Lain**

Siwon dan Eunhyuk sedang berada di salah satu jalanan di Seoul dengan penyamaran yang tidak begitu mencolok namun aman. Jangan pikirkan bagaimana caranya mereka mendapatkan hari seperti ini di tengah jadwal yang mencekik.

Eunhyuk              : “Perhatikan cewek berambut merah itu.”

Eunhyuk memasukkan ke dua tangannya di saku celana dengan pandangan mata mengikuti gerak langkah objeknya. Dan Siwon menjalankan perannya sebagai umat Tuhan yang baik. Namun, agaknya hari ini Siwon sedang bermasalah dengan emosinya. Tergambar dari kata-katanya.

Siwon                   : “Cewek! Cewek! Cewek melulu. Cuma itu yang ad di pikiranmu, _hyung!_ ”

Menggambil nafas sejenak, kemudian di lanjutkannya kembali.

Siwon                   : “ Mendingan pikirkan yang lain.”

Eunhyuk              : “Misalnya?”

Sedikit jengah dengan sikap Siwon yang tak biasa. Eunhyuk memilih untuk menerima ajakan Siwon kali ini.

Siwon                   : “Misalnya makanan.”

_Bingo!_ Eunhuk si perut karet memang dapat menampung segala macam makanan. Harusnya ini menjadi solusi yang tepat untuk mengalihkan Eunhyuk dari kegiatan memandangi cewek-cewek yang bepakaian agak, ehmm... terbuka. Sesampainya di cafe,

Eunhyuk              : “Siwon, kau memang benar. Memang lebih baik mikirin makanan.”

Ucap Euhyuk ketika duduk di dalam cafe dan tak lepas memperhatikan deretan _waiterss_ perempuan berpakain mini dengan warna hitam yang terus berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

Takdir berkata lain. Siwon, ternyata usahamu sia-sia saja.

 

* * *

 

**#9 About Siwon : Cantik!**

Salah satu kegiatan terselubung yang kadang di lakukan Siwon adalah berkebun di salah satu halaman belakang rumahnya.

Dan siang ini  _kuda_ -nya Super Junior ini dalam masa melakukan kegiatan yang kelihatannya mustahil di lakukan oleh seorang pria seperti Siwon. Berkebun.

Bayangkan. Laki-laki dengan tinggi 183cm dengan warna kulit agak kecoklatan dan jika dalam keadaan _shirtless_ maka akan terlihat bentuk tubuhnya yang seperti di ukir dan menjadi bentuk pahatan yang bisa membuat wanita terpesona, tengah menggunakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna _soft blue_ dan _jeans_ selutut berwarna _khaki._ Dia tengah mengarahkan selang di tangannya untuk menyirami sepetak bunga mawar di depannya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu. Siwon merasa jika bunga ini kurang terlihat cantik. Langkah apa yang harus di ambilnya untuk membuat sepetak tanaman itu terlihat lebih menarik?

.

.

.

_Di sebuah acara pelelangan lukisan._

Adapun orang-orang yang ada di tempat pelelangan adalah sebagai berikut:

Moderator Pelelangan = MP

Siwon = SW

Calon Pembeli 1 = CP1

Calon Pembeli 2 = CP2

Calon Pembeli 3 = CP3

Dan seting kejadiannya adalah :

MP         : “Baiklah. Saya buka harga lukisan ini dengan harga 7 juta won!”

Palu di ketuk sebagai tanda acara pelelangan di buka. Sedangkan Siwon berdiri di antara para calon pembeli lainnya dngan tetap menebar auranya.

CP 1      : ”7.3 juta won!”

CP 2      : “7.5 juta won!”

Siwon hanya memperhatikan jalannya lelang.

CP 3      : “8 juta won!”

Ruangan pelelangan  sedikit ricuh. Harga berapa yang akan di ajukan lagi untuk mendapatkan lukisan itu? Dengan gaya kharismatik dan segala pesonanya, Siwon menggangkat nomor pesertanya.

SW         : “20 JUTA WON!”

All          : “Ehhhhh??!”

.

.

.

_Kembali ke kebun belakang._

Siwon    : “Nah~ sekarang kalian sudah cantik...”

Ujar Siwon sembari kembali menyirami  petak mawarnya yang kini telah berbingkai dengan bingkai lukisan yang telah di belinya seharga 20 juta won tadi. Sedangkan  lukisannya, sukses berlabuh di tong sampah terdekat.

Kesimpulannya adalah ternyata Siwon merupakan seorang yang aneh  dan bodoh karena rela mengeluarkan 20 juta won hanya untuk menggunakan bingkai lukisan sebagai pagar sepetak mawarnya, sedangkan lukisannya ia campakkan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku tak tahu harus menuliskan apa lagi.  
> Terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang telah mensupport saya untuk terus melanjutkan tulisan ini. Kalian semua itu seperti mendapatkan 1 mangkok es krim di tengah panasnya dunia seperti hari ini...  
> *bow


	4. Ryeowook story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A / N :
> 
> Sepertinya ini akan begitu panjang dan hanya terdiri atas 1 topik cerita, tidak seperti yang sebelumnya yang biasanya hanya terdiri atas beberapa paragraf. Aku tidak begitu yakin bahwa obrolan yang aku bangun ini mengandung unsur humor.
> 
> Selamat menikmati.

**#10nd Ryewook story**

 

Pada suatu hari yang damai di dorm Super Junior. Apakah benar damai?

_“Hyung...”_ Tutur Ryeowook membuka percakapan di ruang tengah yang kini minim member yang entah ada dimana. Kalimatnya ditujukan untuk makhluk _absurd_ yang tersisa. Shindong.

_“Ne. Wae?”_

Shindong menyahuti tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari layar laptop silvernya.

“Aku izin keluar mau membeli atau mungkin meminjam kaset. Boleh? Lama nih sepertinya.” Ryeowook berharap di izinkan. Dia bosan menghabiskan waktu luangnya hanya berada di dalam dorm saja. Jika tidak berada di Sukira. Membosankan~

“Tentu. Jangan lupa menyamar saja, seperti sebelumnya.” Sebuah kekehan menyambut kalimat skaratis Shindong. “Aku khilaf, _hyung._ Khilaf.” Khilaf untuk menyamar sedangkan posisimu  adalah idola terkenal? Yang benar saja.

“Mau beli kaset apa?”

“Hmm, tidak tahu. Niatnya sih beli kaset _blue_ , _blue_ apa ya? Pokoknya ada _blue_ nya gitu dehh..”

“Oke, hati-hati di jalan.” Sedangkan Shindong yang tidak fokus malah mendengar, bahwa Ryeowook akan membeli _blue film_ dan menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah sebangsa bf. “Perasaan ada yang aneh deh.”

Monolog Shindong dalam hati.

.

.

.

Menjelang tengah hari beberapa member berkumpul di lantai 11. Sedikit aneh mengingat jadwal mereka yang biasanya menyebabkan mereka susah untuk berkumpul bahkan untuk beberapa jam saja. Ada hal yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi topik panas bahkan genting di antara mereka. Ini tentang si _eternal maknae_ , Ryeowook.

“Kau yakin, _hyung_?” Cerocos Sungmin entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam waktu 15 menit terakhir.

“Tentu saja, Sungmin. Dia mengatakannya langsung pada ku. Harus ku ulangi berapa kali???”

Sudah 3 jam Ryeowook pergi dan belum kembali ke asrama. Dan kini dia tak dapat di hubungi. Itukah yang genting? Bukan. Permasalahan di mulai ketika Shindong selesai mengartikan kalimat yang di katakan Ryeowook sebelum pergi. Sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kaset, _film_ , dan _blue_.

“Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Wookie sudah bertambah dewasa.” Sebuah tempelengan medarat di kepala Eunhyuk. Bersumber dari tangan manisnya Kyuhyun.

“Jika yang mempunyai otak yadong adalah si _monkey_ Euhyuk, aku sudah paham. Tapi, Wookie _hyung_? Kau racuni apa semalam dia, Hyuk?” Oke, mulut penuh _bisa_ beracun milik Kyu mulai melancarakan serangan kepada si tersangka penyebar virus negatif di asrama Super Junior yang damai dan tentram ini.

“ _Ya!_ Panggil aku _hyung_! Kenapa hanya Wookie saja yang kau panggil _hyung_?” Semburnya balik ke Kyuhyun sembari menendang tulang kering kyuhyun. Apa itu sakit, _magnae_? “Eunhyuk, kali ini kau memang keterlaluan. Aku tak habis fikir si Ryeowook polos itu bisa tercemar dengan ke _yadong_ anmu dan kini bahkan mencari kaset _blue_?” Di usap kasar wajahnya. Kangin masih sibuk memikirkan hubungan antara fakta-fakta yang dia dapatkan. Ryeowook yang polos menjadi.... ahh jangan di katakan lah.

“Kenapa di sini malah Eunhyuk yang di hakimi? Bagaimana mengenai rencana penyelamatan Wookie tersayang? Hiks..”

_Prince of tears,_ Donghae mulai menangis, yang kini sibuk di tenangkan oleh Siwon yang memilih bungkam sejak awal pertemuan yang di katakan gawat ini. Donghae tak rela jika salah satu _dongsaeng_  tersayangnya rusak.

“Aku tak ingin Wookie tercemar.” Semua member menyetujui itu bahkan untuk seorang Kyuhyun. Dia tak ingin semakin bertambah jumlah penghuni _dorm_ yang  memiliki otak yang perlu di _restrat_ ulang. Bagaimana jika Wookie lebih suka menonton _blue film_ di bandingkan memasak untuk semua member? Kecuali Eunhyuk, tak keberatan karena akan ada teman seperjuangan dalam menekuni _hobby_ nya. Namun, tetap saja ini bukan salahnya menyesatkan Ryeowook. Bukan Eunhyuk.

”Aku tak pernah mempengaruhi Wookie!” Sedikit histeris dalam pengucapnnya yang membuat member mendelik kesal dengannya. “Ya sudah... Pikirkan saja bagaimana solusi untuk membuat Wookie bertobat sebelum bertambah tersesat.” Kita tahu yang bicara ini adalah Siwon . Masih dengan posisinya. Memeluk Donghae yang sesegukan di umurnya yang sudah pantas di panggil _ajhussi_

“Donghae _hyung_. Berhentilah menangis. Kau membuatku kalah.”

Sentak Kyuhyun yang di barengi dengan suara _you lose_ pada game di hadapannya. Dan tangis Donghae makin kencang saja.

.

.

.

Suasana dorm masih dalam keadaan sunyi ketika Ryeowook pulang.

“Aku pulang.”

Berharap ada yang menjawab meski itu agak mustahil. Namun tidak, ada begitu banyak member di ruangan sekarang. Saat ini ada Shindong dengan camilannya. Siwon yang memeluk Donghae. Kyuhyun yang memaikan gamenya dengan wajah masam. Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terbilang err... aneh. Kangin yang sibuk memperhatikan poselnya. Wow, member tengah berkumpul, ada apa ini?

“Hai, Wookie.” Sapa Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Menyadarkan yang lain dari keterpekurannya. “Dari mana saja? Boleh minta tolong, _hyung_?” Seorang Kyuhun minta tolong? Itu keajaiban. Dan sedikit kurang ajar mengingat Wookie baru saja pulang. Itu bukan lah masalah bagi Wookie, namun masalah untuk hyungnya yang lain dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang seolah mengatakan _–bicaralah dengan susunan kata yang lebih sopan, evil-_ yang dibaikan oleh Kyu.

“Tentu. Apa itu?”

“Belikan aku jjangmyon di seberang jalan, _ne?_ Aku sedang ingin makan itu.” Nada suaranya berubah menjadi begitu imut secara tiba-tiba.

“Kenapa tidak aku buatkan saja?”

“ _Shireo_! Aku ingin makan yang itu... _Please~_ ” Member yang menonton mulai bergidik ngeri melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

“Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membelinya sekarang.”

Tanpa perasaan curiga sedikitpun Ryeowook melaksanakan permintaan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan belanjaanya di samping Kyunyun. Tak berfikir apakah nantinya belanjaanya akan selamat. Sedangkan yang lain masih berada di posisi masing-masing dan mengantar kepergian Wookie dengan tatapan berbeda.

“Laksanakan apa ingin kalian kerjakan pada kaset yang di beli Wookie _hyung._ ”

Ini merupakan suara Kyuyun. Seketika member yang tersisa minus Kyuyun, Sungmin, dan Siwon, merangsek ke arah belanjaan Ryeowook dan mencari kaset yang di anggap sebagai sumber masalah baru. Kaset _blue film_.

“Langkah berikutnya adalah pemusnahan virus.”

Titah Kangin dengan wibawa sebagai member yang tertua di ruangan ini sekaligus deklarasi di mulainya kegiatan yang tak pantas. Menghancurkan properti orang lain. Yang di sambut teriakan Shindong, Enhyuk, dan Donghae yang entah sejak kapan tangisnya sudah mereda.

_“Demi kelangsungan hidup eternal magnae!!!”_ Slogan hari ini di dorm lantai 11 Super Junior.

“Berisik!” Teriakan Kyuhyun mengusik semangat api mereka berempat, eksekutor penghancur cd. Mengakibatkan sebuah bantal mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun, buah tangan dari Shindong. 4 manusia sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan sekeping cd. Kyuhyun masih memainkan gamenya, Sungmin dan Siwon hanya menonton saja.

.

.

.

“Ini.  Aku juga sekalian membeli untuk yang lain.” Di taruhnya jjangmyon di hadapan para member yang masih berkumpul ruang tengah dan mungkin hanya perasaan nya saja. Apa benar semua member terlihat begitu gugup dan bahagia? Bagaimana mungkin gugup dan bahagia di satukan? Asalkan engkau tahu Ryeowook, mereka gugup untuk mengetahui bagaimana rekasimu jika cd yang sudah kau beli ternyata sudah di hancurkan oleh _-empat eksekutor cd+memikirkan idenya bersama-sama-_ mereka. Bahagia karena kelak kau akan terbebas dari virus yadong. Setidaknya itu hipotesis saat ini.

“Selamat makan. Sisakan aku juga. Aku mau menaruh belanjaan ku dahulu ke kamar.” Ucap Ryeowook dengan mengambil belanjaannya yang masih di samping Kyuhyun.

.

_Beberapa menit kemudian._

_._

Wookie keluar dengan wajah datar nyaris pucat dari kamarnya. Duduk di samping Siwon yang tengah menyantap jjangmyon.

“ _Wae?_ ” Siwon yang peka menatap khawatir Ryeowook yang terlihat seperti baru saja melihat hantu. Serentak membut member menghentikan semua kegiatan mereka. “Kasetnya, kasetnya.” Semua kembali berusaha menajamkan pendengaran mereka. _Kaset itu telah kami hancurkan._ Batin ke empat eksekutor kaset.

“Kenapa?”

“Hilang, hilang, hilang... itu milik anak SHINee, tepatnya Onew setelah mengantri dari Minho, Jonghyun dan Key. Hiks...” Ehh? Terus. Tadi itu?

“Taemin kenapa ga pinjam juga?”

“Katanya dia ga suka cerita yang sedih seperti _blue ocean_ (nama kaset yang dari tadi di bicarakan) itu... hueee~ kasetnya hilang...”

EHH?!! APA?!

Pandangan mengintimidasi mendadak menghujani Shindong.

.

.

.

.

Shindong berfikir bahwa Ryeowook akan mencari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _blue film_. Kalian tau kan apa konotasi di balik kata _blue film_? Itu adalah merupakan frasa yang artinya hal itu berisi konten orang dewasa. Yah, sekalipun orang dewasa sah-sah saja untuk menyaksikannya, itu merupakan kebiasaan yang bisa di sebut memalukan untuk diketahui orang lain. Zinah mata singkatnya...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Apa lagi-lagi ini tidak lucu? Aku menuliskannya hanya dalam 2 jam. Dan selalu mengalami kesulitan yang entah mengapa setiap berusaha menuliskan nama Shindong selalu menjadi Siwon.. ckckckck
> 
> Maafkan saya. Maaf. Terutama untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Ada begitu banyak jadwal yang harus aku jalani. Untuk typo yang ternyata masih luput dari tahap pembacaan ulang. 
> 
> Mohon supportnya untuk chapter selanjutnya..
> 
> *bow


	5. Siwon attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lama sekali dari postingan sebelumnya ff ini baru akhirnya kulanjutkan. Maaf. Susah mendapatkan mood untuk mengerjakan ff humor. Karena aku lebih terbiasa buat yang rada angst. Apa ini sudah humor? Bisa di bilang, Siwon kembali ku nistakan dengan segala kelebihan yang dia punya.

**#11st interview with Kyuhyun**

Bagaimana perasaanmu memerankan FF ini?

Kyuhyun : biasa saja

Hal apa yang yang kamu harapkan dalam cerita ini?

Kyuhyun : menguasai seluruh member Super Junior dan membuat mereka mematuhi semua kata-kataku.

Seberapa besar rasa sayangmu pada Sungmin?

Kyuhyun : haruskah aku menjawabnya?

Dimana lokasi terbaik untuk mengerjai anggota Super Junior?

Kyuhyun : kurasa, di mana pun adalah yang terbaik.

Siapa yang ingin kau kerjai habis habisan?

Kyuhyun : itu rahasia perusahaan.

Berapa banyak adegan yang harus di berikan padamu untuk memeran FF ini?

Kyuhyun : minimal harus muncul di setiap sketsa yang ada.

* * *

**#12nd Koin**

_Jika dua orang member Super Junior yang terdeteksi memiliki kadar rasa pelit yang tinggi saling bertaruh?_

_..._

Sepulang dari penampilan di salah satu stasiun televisi, semua member Super Junior mampir ke sebuah tempat makan.

"Sesekali kau harus bayar makanan dan traktir semua member, dong. Jangan cuma siwon."

Ucap  _leader_  Super Junior, Leeteuk kepada saingan pelit nya sepanjang masa.

"Baiklah, seperti ini saja deh."

Jawab Eunhyuk dengan wajah seolah tengah berfikir keras, dan tumben sekali ikan teri ini menerima tantangan? Di rogohnya salah satu kantong celana dan di temukan sebuah koin. Semua member menonton dengan antusias.

"Lalu? Apa maksudnya koin itu?"

"...Lemparkan koin ini. Jika yang keluar angka, aku akan traktir semuanya. Jika yang keluar gambar, Leeteuk  _hyung_  harus mentraktir semuanya."

Ada beberapa orang menyadari keganjilan yang ada, salah satunya Leeteuk. Sensor malaikatnya membuatnya ter-sadar ada yang tak beres dengan Eunhyuk dalam menjalankan pertandingan –aneh- ini. Monyet itu terlalu percaya diri akan menang dan koin yang dia pegang itu  **dua sisinya bergambar** , sudah tentu Leeteuk akan kalah,  _oh no_!

"...kalau jatuhnya tegak, maksudku koinnya berdiri, aku akan traktir semuanya selama 1 minggu. Bagaimana, Leeteuk  _hyung_?"

Ujar Eunhyuk yakin dengan senyum yang mengembang. Di sudut ruangan restoran yang khusus sudah di sediakan, Siwon sedang di bungkam mulutnya oleh Sungmin dan Heechul untuk diam dan tidak meng-interupsi pertandingan dengan ceramah bahwa taruhan itu tidak baik. Member yang tersisa membantu doa dari dalam hati masing-masing agar  _leader_  menang, kapan lagi akan mendapat makan gratis selama seminggu yang tagihannya di bayar oleh Eunhyuk?

"Oke. Cukup adil."

Leeteuk tahu bagaimana cara membalik keadaan ini walaupun koin yang di gunakan adalah sebuah ketidakadilan untuknya.

"Oke. Silakan Leeteuk  _hyung_  yang melemparkan koin."

Ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan koin dengan ekspresi yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa dirinya akan memenangkan taruhan ini.

Leeteuk mulai melempar koin. Semua yang terjadi sesudah ini terasa seperti gerakan  _slow motion_.

' _Semoga Leeteuk hyung yang menang, biarkan saja monyet itu kalah. Amin.'_

Doa mayoritas para member Super Junior, kecuali Siwon tentunya. Tak ada yang berkedip selang beberapa waktu ini demi melihat siapa yang akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Semua suara yang sedari tadi ada di sekitar ruangan sesaat seolah terserap kedalam koin yang tengah di lemparkan. Bahkan PSP Kyuhyun ikut berhenti mengeluarkan suara –karena tadi sepertinya rusak akibat tersenggol tangan Donghae yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh dari atas meja.

"Yeah! Jatuhnya tegak. Kau harus membayar kan makanan kami hari ini serta selama 1 minggu kedepan , Hyuk!"

Suara bahagia Leeteuk yang di iringi ucapan penuh syukur member lain dan suara terkejut dari pihak yang kalah.

"Haah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Eunhyuk tak terima. Seharusnya kan dia yang menang? Tapi, namanya juga taruhan dan cara yang dia tawarkan pada taruhan ini kan adalah ide nya. Mau tak mau dia harus melaksanakan hukuman yang telah menanti.

"Semuanya, silakan kalian pesan makanan yang kalian inginkan. Hyuk akan membayarkan semuanya untuk kita."

Teriak  _leader_  penuh kemenangan. Semuanya bahagia karena ini, terutama Shindong karena untuknya ini adalah kesempatan langka.

Dengan wajah tertekuk Eunhyuk membuka menu, mulutnya masih menggumankan kata-kata kasar dengan sederet kalimat sumpah serapah yang pasti diperuntukkan kepada Leeteuk dan koin yang membuatnya kalah telak.

"Yang tabah ya, Eunhyuk  _hyung_. Aku hanya bisa membantu doa."

Sambil menepuk pelan bahu Eunhuk, Siwon memberi doa penenang setelah terlepas dari cengkraman Sungmin dan Heechul.

Kyuhyun adalah orang berikutnya yang mengetahui kenyataan bahwa koin uang di gunakan tadi memiliki dua sisi yang sama. Kyuhyun menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Leeteuk dan mulai berbisik.

"Kau taruh apa di pinggir koin itu,  _hyung_?"

Sebuah seringaian terpampang di wajah malaikat Super Junior.

"Lem."

* * *

**#13nd Memancing**

Ini cerita tentang Siwon yang hari ini tiba-tiba ingin memancing. Di sela jadwalnya bersama Super Junior dan drama yang padat, Siwon menyempatkan diri untuk memuaskan hatinya.

"Aku ingin coba cara memancing yang baru."

Dengan celana pendek se-lutut berwarna putih dan kaos berkerah berwarna ungu muda Siwon memulai aktivitasnya. Satu buah alat memancing dan kotak untuk membawa ikan serta peralatan memancing lainnya, Siwon menaiki sebuah  _boat_  kayu.

"Ikan tertarik pada benda berkilau."

Mungkin pernyataan ini benar, namun juga bisa salah mengingat Siwon terlalu mudah percaya dan begitu polos (baca part : berkebun).

"Cincin emas 150 karat ini sangat mengkilap."

Bingung untuk apa cincin ini tiba-tiba di sebut dalam suasana Siwon tengah memancing?

"Umpan untuk ikan bercita rasa tinggi. He...he...he."

Hari ini, Siwon ingin mempraktekkan teori, bahwa ikan tertarik dengan benda berkilau dengan mengganti umpan yang biasanya bisa saja menggunakan cacing dengan menggunakan cincin emas 150 karat. Di ikat kan nya cincin yang – _sangat_ \- mahal itu ke ujung kail pancingan nya. Tidak masalah sih, kekayaan Siwon tidak akan berkurang dengan sesekali memancing menggunakan umpan emas ratusan karat. Mungkin, jika Leeteuk atau Eunhyuk –yang memiliki kadar hemat nyaris pelit kelewat tinggi-, tidak bahkan untuk orang normal pun berpendapat:  _ini adalah cara memancing ter-mahal yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini_. Astaga Siwon! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam pikiranmu?

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, pancingan Siwon mulai menimbulkan reaksi. Sebuah tarikan hadir dari dalam dasar perairan.

"Wow, kena!"

Takjub. Sepertinya memang benar ikan menyukai benda berkilau.

Kejadian selanjutnya membuat Siwon berfikir ulang mengenai keeksistensian sesuatu.

Seekor putri duyung muncul ke permukaan air dengan umpan cincin 150 karat terselip di jari manis tangan kanan sang putri.

Sebuah kalimat muncul di pikiran Siwon,

"Apa kau temannya Donghae  _hyung_?" teriak Siwon penasaran.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terimakasih kepada semua pembaca yang mampir.
> 
> Jika masih ada typo mohon maaf –lagi-.
> 
> Mind to review?

**Author's Note:**

> maaf jika terlalu monoton... *bow


End file.
